Pretty Girls & Party Dresses
by PoorQueequeg
Summary: "If you want to make conversation why don't you tell I look pretty and you like my dress?" Nyota said. "You look pretty and I like your dress," Spock replied. Missing scene from my fic 'Sufficiently Familiar' - you don't have to read that first. Graphic smut, WARNING FOR DUBIOUS CONSENT.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! So, some of you may have read my story 'Sufficiently Familiar' and be aware of the scene where Spock and Nyota argue about her going out with her friends and Spock grabs her and tells her 'you look pretty and I like your dress' before dragging her off into the bedroom for some sexytimes. Well I always liked that scene and part of me wanted to turn it into graphic smut but I held back because of the overall tone of that story. However I was feeling the need to write something a little different from my usual touchy feely fluff and angst (ie PORN) and after a conversation with **The Teener**,(KUDOS!) decided to go back and write the porny conclusion to that scene. Chapter One of this fic is actually just that chapter to refresh your memories or in case you haven't read it, to spare you having to go back and read the whole fic. (I recommend you do if you haven't already but you don't need to read ALL of it to enjoy the porn and it's a long fic besides). Also, if you haven't read that story Spock might seem OOC however in the context of that fic, he's not._

_Be warned, this is NOT fluffy and it IS graphic. If smut is not really your thing you might want to think twice about reading this. **WARNING FOR DUBCON**_

_Dedicated to Poofles and Spock Jr aka Valyria and LambsEar for pep talks! XxXxXx_

Nyota's shoes were loud on the tiles as they entered his building and Spock could not help but drop his gaze to her ankles as she walked. Her footwear was as decorous as it was illogical. As they waited for the elevator, she shifted from foot to foot, bending down to rub her finger under the strap across her heel. Inside the elevator car she leant back against the wall and bent her knee up, resting one leg on the other and swapping them over again and again.

"Is something troubling you?" Spock asked raising one brow.

"No, no," Nyota assured. She leaned her head against his shoulder with sigh and stroked her hand up and down his arm with a chuckle.

"Something amuses you?" Nyota pressed her chin into his chest and stared up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Nothing in particular," she said, pursing her lips in such a way that made him want to kiss them. When she stood up she pulled a funny face and shifted from foot to foot, exhaling audibly.

"Your footwear is causing you some distress," Spock noted. She linked her fingers with his and leaned back with a slight squint.

"Maybe just a little a bit," she admitted. When the doors to the elevator opened, she groaned and dropped her head back against the wall.

"Oh god, we have to walk," she complained.

Spock's gaze flicked up and down her body briefly before he bent down and hoisted her into his arms. Nyota giggled and looped her arms around his neck, stroking his chin.

"How chivalrous you are," she crooned playfully.

"A logical method of expediting our passage," he informed her. Nyota snorted and nuzzled his ear with her nose.

"Very logical," she murmured. Spock's eye twitched as she squirmed in his arms and began to chew on his earlobe.

"Nyota..." he chided and she chuckled.

"Your ears are sexy," she told him.

"I am gratified," he replied.

"I am gratified that you are gratified," she said, pressing her face against his and stroking her hand through his hair.

"You have consumed alcohol," he observed.

"Just a little bit," she giggled.

"You are intoxicated." Nyota rolled her eyes.

"I am not!" she protested.

"Your behaviour would indicate otherwise," he said sourly. Nyota raised her chin to look at him but he would not meet her eyes.

"I'm not drunk Spock, I'm just...happy," she explained. His brow quirked.

"I see," he replied as they neared his door.

"What do you see?" she asked as he carried her over the threshold and into his apartment.

"I was merely making an observation," he told her, setting her down gently on the couch before turning away and walking into the kitchen. When he returned a moment later Nyota shuffled up to make room for him and eyed the glass of water in his hand suspiciously.

"Trying to sober me up?" she asked dryly. He glanced at her sideways before sitting on the couch beside her.

"You are not intoxicated" he reminded her. Nyota rubbed her finger above her lip for a second and examined his face for clues.

"Help me take off my shoes," she murmured, putting her feet on his lap. Spock examined her footwear for a minute before his hand came up and he gently began to loosen the fastenings. Nyota rested her head on the back of the couch and watched him. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Your footwear is highly illogical," he commented. She grinned.

"Maybe," she replied. "A woman doesn't always choose a pair of shoes because they are logical."

"Why does she choose them?" he asked, dropping the shoes to the floor and gently rubbing his palm over her ankle. Nyota sighed and leaned her head in her hand.

"Because they're pretty and she wants to look pretty and go out and drink wine with her friends and be happy," she answered. The hand that was caressing her leg stilled.

"You are friends with the Orion Gaila are you not?" he asked not looking at her.

Nyota chewed on her lower lip. "What? You don't approve?"

"Do you require my approval?" he replied a little too quickly and Nyota's narrowed her eyes at him.

"I hate it when you do that," she told him. Spock turned and met her gaze, his lashes fluttering.

"What do I do?" She turned her face away and pressed it into the cushion with a groan.

"You're being difficult."

"I am merely making conversation," he said in phoney ignorance.

"If you want to make conversation why don't you tell me I look pretty and that you like my dress?" she replied.

"You look pretty and I like your dress," he said. Nyota sighed and slouched back flat on the couch.

"You could at least try and sound like you mean it," she said, covering her face with her arm.

"You doubt my sincerity?" Nyota pushed up on her arms and leaned close, looking him in the eye.

"What is the matter with you?" she asked, exasperated.

"I am not aware than anything is wrong," he replied, raising his eyes to look at the ceiling.

"Spock!" she scolded.

"The alcohol is making you emotional," he stated blankly.

Nyota stared at him for a long second before she took a deep breath and turned to drop her legs off the couch. With she leaned forward and picked up the glass of water, aware of Spock's eyes on her as she drank. Setting it down she rose to her feet and stooped to pick up her shoes.

"Remind me why I bothered to come," she told him before walking out of the room. Spock followed her into the kitchen.

"Certainly not for the conversation," he quipped. Nyota's mouth dropped open.

"I have no idea how to talk to you when you're like this," she said with a shake of her head. "I'm not sure I really want to."

"No you would rather be out with your friends looking pretty and being happy," he said.

Nyota gripped a shoe tightly in her hand, repressing the urge to throw it at his head.

"What does that mean?" she demanded.

"I was merely making an observation," he replied, the tinge of venom in his voice unmistakeable.

"Now you can observe me leaving," she told him, turning to pull out a chair and sitting as to put on her shoes. Spock stepped across the room and abruptly snatched the shoe out of her hand, hurling it at the wall behind him. Nyota gasped and jumped up out of her seat, taking a few steps back to put some distance between them but Spock grabbed her arm. Indignant, Nyota tried to pull her arm away but his grip was too strong and she only ended up pulling him closer. "Get your hand off me!" she sneered, her eyes flashing.

Spock glowered at her and said nothing, his nostrils flaring as he took ragged breaths. Nyota narrowed her eyes at him and scratched hard across the back of his hand, curling her lip victoriously at his hiss of pain. Spock grabbed her free hand with his and held her arms away from him as she squirmed, meeting her fierce stare with one of his own.

"What is wrong with you?" Nyota demanded furiously and then whimpered in surprise when he swooped down and kissed her hard on the mouth. "You asshole!" she snapped, twisting her head away but when he pulled her close again, she curled her fingers into his shirt and kissed him back.

"I hate you!" she told him as he hoisted her up off the floor.

"You look pretty," he gasped against her lips as he carried her out of the kitchen towards the bedroom. "And I like your dress."

"Go to hell!" she growled but she kissed him anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock hummed against her mouth and captured her tongue between his teeth in a light grip, his dark eyes boring into hers. It was unnerving, that feral stare so close and yet at the same time Nyota could not deny that it was unbearably exciting. Her logical, emotionless Vulcan could be gratifyingly passionate at times and as much as his strange behavior frightened her part of her was thrilled by it. Nyota scratched her nails hard across his scalp and pressed her lips against his even harder, sucking his tongue into her mouth and grunting at him as his legs collided with the edge of the bed.

His grip was tight, one hand clasping the back of her head as the other dragged across her shoulder to take hold of the collar of her dress. He kissed her hungrily and even though she was still seething, she kissed him back – how dare he? How dare he intimidate her and grab her and oh god, would she ever be able to resist him when he could kiss like this? When she heard the groan of fabric tearing and felt the sharp scratch of the zipper against her skin, she gasped and squirmed in his embrace.

"Spock!" she uttered in consternation, shoving her palms against his chest and twisting her body sideways to escape his tight grip but he was having none of it. His fingers tangled in her hair a little too tightly as he ripped her dress from her body and she squealed, enraged by his presumptuousness as much as she was shocked by the aggressiveness of his actions. Gritting her teeth she raised her hand and brought it down hard across his cheek, blinded by the tumult of emotions swirling in her mind. Spock gasped at the sting of her palm against his skin, a hot bolt of arousal coursing through his body as she struck him. Nyota took advantage of his distraction to slip out of his arms but the tangled mess of her dress, still gripped tightly in his hand, snagged around her legs and she flopped sideways against the mattress with a grunt. She kicked at him and he let out a guttural snarling breath, dragging the scrap of fabric down her legs and casting it aside. His hand fixed around her ankle and he pulled her down the bed towards him, her other leg landing a hard kick to his chest. "What is wrong with you?" Nyota accused furiously, her eyes flashing as he flipped her onto her back.

"As if you do not know," Spock sneered, his lip curling to reveal his teeth and his eyes fierce. Nyota gasped and when, a moment later, Spock raised one knee onto the bed and loomed over her, her fist connected hard with his chest.

"You pig!" she snapped, pulling his hair hard as the other hand scratched hard down his neck. "You think can bully me? I hate you!" Spock let out a gasping kind of hiss, his face contorted in a grimace of pleasure at the bite of her nails on his skin and he hummed in delight. He grabbed her arms and shoved her back against the bed so hard the wind was knocked out of her. Nyota panted, trembling with rage and fear and something else she was too ashamed to acknowledge. She swallowed around the lump in her throat as she tried to catch her breath and batted at him ineffectually as he clambered onto the bed beside her. Stretching his arms up, he pulled his sweater over his head in one smooth movement to reveal the broad planes of his chest and Nyota narrowed her eyes at him even as she could not tear her gaze away from his beautiful body. He tossed the shirt away and when she tried to roll over and away from him, he reached for her again.

"This is what you come here for is it not?" he growled, wrapping one arm around her thighs and dragging her towards him.

"No!" she cried angrily, smacking her palms against his chest and twisting her face away as one hand brushed firmly across her body. "You bastard!"

When his fingers wrapped around her throat she gasped loudly, trembling uncontrollably as he leaned closer and pressed his mouth against her cheek. "This is what you want from me," he uttered darkly, his breath hot and damp against her skin. "This is what you've always wanted from me."

Nyota groaned as his tongue dragged wetly across her face to stab hungrily into her mouth as he forced her to look at him. She screwed her eyes up tight and dug her nails into his shoulders hard enough to hurt, trying and failing not to kiss him back with equal force. Spock hummed against her mouth, catching her lower lip between his teeth and holding it there, his upper lip twitching as he suppressed the urge to sink his teeth into the plump flesh.

"You want it," he told her with a smug leer, his hand insinuating itself under the fabric of her bra and squeezing. Nyota whimpered and writhed beneath him, her back arching into his touch. "You have always wanted it and I have always known." Nyota screwed her eyes up, flushing with shame at his words.

"Spock!" she choked. Spock hummed and ran his palm down the curve of her spine with one languid stroke as she tried to roll over and away from him.

"I knew it," he continued, crawling over her and wrapping one arm around her shoulders as the other gripped her hip. "I knew it from the first moment you looked at me," he drawled, pulling her up onto her knees, her back flush against his chest. Nyota clawed at his arms as he wrapped one around her body, one hand stroking roughly upwards to circle her throat as the other yanked the fabric of her bra aside. "I saw it in your eyes," he told her, his fingers slipping between her lips to press into the hot, wet cave of her mouth. "And when you refused to look at me...," he rasped, his mouth on her ear. He tugged on a nipple and she gasped, a shock of pleasure sparking through her body to throb hotly between her legs. "Because you knew that I wanted you. Because you wanted me too."

The hand at her breast moved lower, brushing across her stomach with rough strokes to cup her centre. "And you want this," he uttered, mouthing her jaw bone as he turned her face towards his for a deep, probing kiss. Nyota whimpered, writhing in his embrace, trembling with barely concealed rage and an equal measure of shameful, overpowering desire. Spock groaned and ground against her behind, the hard lump of his erection unmistakeable through the scratchy fabric of his pants. "This is why you come," he mumbled against her lips as his fingers slipped into her underwear and brushed across the damp heat of her centre. She screwed her eyes up and moaned needily as he parted the soft folds of her sex, trapping her clit in the V of his fingers. "Because you want it, you crave it. Because nobody can touch you the way I do." She shuddered, her jaw clenching around his fingers and her eyes screwing up as he rolled her clit between his fingertips, circling, squeezing, pinching in that irresistible way of his, the way that always sent her out of her mind. Wetness pooled between her legs, drenching his fingers and she could hear the sharp intake of breath through his nostrils. "Yeeess," he crooned, his voice dripping with arousal and his breath coming in short sharp pants. "Yes, this is why you come here, is it not? Tell me!" he barked, jerking her roughly in his arms.

"Yes," she whimpered, her face screwing up with shame and need. "Yes I want it!"

Spock growled in her ear and sucked the lobe between his lips, pressing his teeth into the soft flesh as he worked his hand furiously between her legs.

"Yes, oh yes, you want it," he groaned as he showered the side of her face with wet, open mouth kisses. "And I want to give it you." Nyota was frantic, squirming and writhing in his arms, grinding her hips wantonly into his hand. Spock was breathing hard, the scent of her arousal and the trembling of her fragile female body in his arms driving all sense and logic from his mind. His lips fastened onto her collarbone and he sucked hard on her skin, his teeth digging into the bony flesh. Nyota cried out, pressing the nails of one hand into his forearm as she reached up with the other and scratched at his shoulder and neck. He ground himself against her, humming with pleasure as he sucked wetly on her skin and hissing with delight when her fingers tangled into his short hair. Her fingernails caught the pointed tip of his ear and he flinched, pleasure fizzling through him at the contact.

"Oooh please," she begged, listing to one side and spasming as her orgasm approached at breakneck speed. "Please!" A low, rumbling growl tumbled out of his throat, coming from a deep primal place inside him and Nyota moaned, a long keening cry as she came hard. She twitched, slouching limply in his arms, gasping and choking, stuttering ragged breaths as aftershocks of pleasure shocked through her body with every touch of his finger on her clit.

Spock held her tight against him as her head lolled forward, her hair tumbling around her face and obscuring her profile. He panted, his lips curling with a wincing sort of sneer as he withdrew his fingers from her with a loud, wet smack. He reached for her, lifting her chin with damp fingers and brushing across her lips. Nyota shuddered, flushing at the scent of her own arousal as he turned her face towards him.

"This is what you do to me," he murmured in a rasping, stuttering voice. Nyota swallowed and turned her face away as he lowered her onto the bed, his thick fingers massaging her skin with rough strokes. "See what you make me do," he growled, clasping her hips and grinding his erection against the round swell of her behind as he lifted her onto her knees.

She licked her lips, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to speak but she couldn't seem to find any words. She was trembling uncontrollably, her sex throbbing, clenching hotly as the haze of her orgasm seeped through her limbs. Spock was dragging her underwear down her thighs, his fingers trailing along the crease of her ass for a moment before she heard the familiar rustle of fabric as he opened his pants.

"Do you not know how much I want you?" he asked, his voice hitching slightly as he clutched the pert round cheeks of her backside and massaged them firmly. When she felt the hard heat of his sex slid along the crease of her ass, her pussy clenched and she groaned.

"Spock," she mumbled, her cheek pressed against the sheets below.

"You are so beautiful," he said, his voice slow and sighing and if she had turned to look at him, she would have seen the tenderness in his expression as the pulsing tip of his cock slipped against the opening of her sex. "Tell me you want this," he murmured, gripping her hip. "Tell me how much you want me."

Nyota screwed her face up and sobbed pathetically as one hand stroked up her back to grip her shoulder tight enough to bruise. She moaned, unable to form a coherent thought as he slid the hard length of his cock along the folds of her pussy, bumping her still singing clit and making her insides clench hard. "Spock Spock Spock," she babbled, her head thrashing from side to side.

"Tell me Nyota," he implored, his face screwing up as he clasped her hip. "Beg me."

"Oh please, please fuck me," she cried, her eyes watering and her face flushed hot with shame and need. "Please fuck me!"

Spock moaned loudly as the wide head of his erection pressed between her legs, her tight heat enveloping him as he slid inside with one long deep thrust. Nyota gasped, a loud hissing sound as he filled her with a hard jerk of his hips. "Yess," he growled as he pulled back and the muscles of her sex clenched tightly around him. "Yes!" he barked, ramming back into her forcefully and Nyota was shoved bodily up the bed. He tightened his fingers on her shoulder, holding her in place with a vice like grip and she sobbed again. As he fucked her with hard, deep strokes her breath was knocked out of her chest in hard stuttering pants, her eyes watering and her limbs shaking wildly. "It pleases you," he accused angrily, grunting as he rammed into her over and over. "You want it like this!"

Nyota wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or if he was trying to convince himself but whichever it was, he didn't stop and the length of him burned inside of her. She was gasping, choking, unable to catch her breath, her head spinning with a chaotic jumble of arousal and shame and a hint of fear. Her body was aflame, every nerve ending tingling and her heart was beating wildly in her chest. The bed groaned beneath them, the headboard thumping against the wall in time with every jerk of his hips. Her blood roared in her ears and when his grip faltered slightly and his hand slipped down her back, she felt that strange familiar longing well up inside her. It seemed to spread out from where his palm was pressed against her, a dark, needy, possessive thing that she didn't understand but that she craved. She craved him, she needed him and as much as she was terrified of the things he made her feel she couldn't help herself. She wanted him and she wanted him to crave her too, she wanted him to be mad with desire for her like she was mad for him. It was madness, her, him, this, them. There was no logic to it but she didn't care. She wanted it and she never wanted him to let her go.

The head of his cock bumped against that sensitive place inside her and she whined, her mouth falling open as a long breathless cry began to tumble from her lips. Through the haze of her conscious brain she heard him growl behind her and the hand at her hip slipped between her thighs. His fingers splayedd around his cock where it lay buried deep inside her, the rough pads of his fingers stroking across the sensitive lips of her pussy and over her clit and when he thrust into her once again she was lost, pleasure erupting out of her centre and spreading through her body in an unrelenting wave.

She slumped down, her face sinking into the rumpled sheets beneath her and her breath hot and damp on her face. She could barely breathe, her heart was pounding so hard it almost hurt and she felt like she was teetering on the edge of consciousness. She could feel him moving inside of her, his movements so hard and fast she thought he might split her in two but he didn't. A moment later she found herself flipped onto her back and she lay limp and prone on the mattress beneath. Nyota inhaled sharply, her chest heaving and through her lashes she saw Spock towering over her. A hand squeezed her breast and then fingers brushed roughly over her face, one slipping between her teeth and pressing down hard so that her jaw fell open.

"Spock," she croaked, her lashes fluttering and then she felt the mattress dip as he moved closer.

"Open your eyes," he commanded, his voice hard and unyielding and when she did she saw him kneeling over her with the thick length of his erection gripped in the tight circle of his fingers. "Nyota!" he choked, clenching his jaw and gritting his teeth and she blinked, letting out the tiniest stuttering breath as she felt the hot splash of his seed across her face. She whimpered, twisting the bedsheets in her fists and squirming as she flushed with pleasure. "Nyota," he murmured, rubbing the head of his cock against her lips and she moaned, sucking him into her mouth and peering up at him with unfocussed eyes. "Ha," he whispered, his brain resorting to Vulcan as he blinked drowsily and moved his hips with gentle, languid strokes.

She closed her eyes again as he sank down beside her and cupped her face in his hands and when he spoke again it was in a wistful tone and the words were Vulcan.

"You are so beautiful," he told her quietly, his voice cracking slightly. "So beautiful when you are like this. Do you not know that I want you?" She screwed her face up, a tear pricking her eye but she wasn't sure if it was with shame or pleasure or some other emotion. She hiccoughed and squirmed on the bed beside him, that single tear escaping her eye to roll hotly down her cheek. "Nyota," Spock uttered in a choked voice and when she opened her eyes she saw that his were screwed tight shut and his brow was furrowed. He shook his head and turned away from her and when she realized he was trembling, her heart constricted in her chest.

"Spock," she gasped, reaching for him as he started to shuffle across the bed and away from her. "Don't you leave me," she growled. "Don't you fuck me and then leave me like this!" He let out a sharp ragged breath through his teeth and opened his mouth as though to speak but no sound came out. "Spock," she implored and when he met her eyes, the tension in his shoulders seemed to flee and then he was on her, pulling her into his arms and clasping her head in his hand. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on to him for dear life, terrified and ashamed. She trembled and buried her face in his neck because more than both of those things, what frightened her the most was that she liked it.


End file.
